


Come Over When You're Sober

by A_Lovestruck_A2



Series: Strife's Bribes for Kry and Ardy [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Drunk Texting, F/M, FemQrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:02:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29257908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lovestruck_A2/pseuds/A_Lovestruck_A2
Summary: Ozpin didn't mind getting messages from his favorite huntress. He just wished she was sober when she did.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Ozpin
Series: Strife's Bribes for Kry and Ardy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1295339
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Come Over When You're Sober

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KryHeart_Ardy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KryHeart_Ardy/gifts).



Ozpin was in his office working on the ungodly pile of paperwork that had formed on his desk. The headmaster had been putting it off for the longest since he really did not want to deal with it; paperwork for Beacon was always a nightmare, especially when Vale was making demands of him. His eye twitched in annoyance. Did they forget he was once the king of Vale? Clearly they did. Stupid politicians. 

He pushed his glasses up on his face with a sigh, feeling his hand already begin to ache from the constant signing of forms. Times like these he wished he had Glynda to help. She normally enjoyed this kind of work, but with her on vacation, it fell all on his shoulders and he resented it. _What I wouldn't give for her to be back right now. At least I can have a conversation with her to make the time pass by quicker while we do this._

It was no use trying to go to someone like Port or Oobleck for help. While both professors were good at their jobs, the good doctor was too hyperactive for Ozpin to focus on during a good day. As for Port...he'd prefer avoiding him if all possible. He hadn't forgotten the damned cow incident where Port went off the deep end and locked a cow in the floor of his classroom. 

Ozpin just finished signing the last paper on the first stack when his scroll buzzed. It wasn't often he got messages, let alone in the middle of the night. Usually that was a bad thing. But as he pulled it out of his suit pocket, he could only sigh in exasperation. It was a message from his best spy and one of his favorite students, Qrowe Branwen. She had sent him a revealing picture of her cleavage with a sleazy grin and lewd caption. _"This could be yours tonight, old man~."_

 _Goddammit, Qrowe._ He swallowed a lump as the front of his pants pitched a little at the sight. He wouldn't deny he had a pull towards her; she was an attractive woman even if she had her own issues to deal with. But goddammit, he really, really wished she wouldn't drink so damn much. She tended to be much more flirtatious when she was and he didn't like it. Every time they had a hookup in some crappy hotel room she was piss drunk. Never sober. 

He wished for once she would. 

He didn't reply immediately and was sent another picture. This one of Qrowe with her skirt hiked up enough for her black panties to be seen. 

Ozpin sighed and decided it was time he sent a reply, if only to get this horny drunk off his lap. _"Call me when you're sober for once. Then I'll consider it."_

There. He said it. He'd wonder if Qrowe would actually listen and do what he asked. He doubted she would; if there was one thing he learned about her during his time as a teacher, it was that Qrowe did not like listening to anyone, even him at times. She still had that rebellious side to her after all these years and while he did like that about her, there were more than a few strings that came with it. Constantly drinking on the job was one of them. He knew why she drank as much as she did. It was to balance her semblance to keep her bad luck from affecting others too much. 

_"You're no fun today."_ By the Gods, he could just imagine her pouting with those irresistible lips of hers. He couldn't count how many times he tasted whiskey on them while she rode him. 

_"Busy night. Paperwork."_

_"Poor baby. Should I help~?"_

Ozpin pinched his brow and put his scroll down. Goddammit, Qrowe.

_"No. Like I said, when you're sober. Then I will let you."_

She didn't reply back that night. He hoped she would listen to him for once in her goddamn life and see that he was right. There were better and less destructive ways for her to balance her semblance. He could only hope she'd come to her senses and see it. 


End file.
